Sherlock Holmes und der Fall der Erkenntnis
by Wannabe-creative-author
Summary: Sherlock Holmes denkt über seinen Boswell Dr Watson nach und kommt zu einem erstaunlichen Ergebnis... Enthält H/W slash, also wenn ihr das nicht mögt lest die Story nicht. Ein zweites Kapitel folgt vielleicht.


_Disclaimer: Weder Sherlock Holmes noch Dr Watson sind mein Eigentum. Schön wär´s_

**Sherlock Holmes und der Fall der Erkenntnis**

Dort sitzt er, bequem in seinem Armstuhl, die Abendzeitung studierend.

Nahe genug am prasselnden Kaminfeuer um an diesem kalten Novemberabend nicht zu frieren.

Er friert schnell, mein teurer Freund Watson.

Sein täglicher Spaziergang verkürzt sich um ein paar Minuten sobald die Wintermonate beginnen,

und seinen Schal schlingt er vorsorglich dreimal um den Hals.

Er verabscheut die Kälte, und doch schaut er nun von seiner Zeitung auf um sich die sacht fallenden weißen Flocken anzuschauen, die vor dem Fenster ihr Ballett aufführen.

Es ist vermutlich seine romantische Neigung die ihn jetzt sanft lächeln lässt.

Alte Kindheits-Erinnerungen. Schneeballschlachten, Schneemänner bauen, was Kinder eben tun.

Doch an was genau er sich erinnert vermag selbst ich nicht zu sagen. Diese Gedanken sind vor mir verborgen, und das ist auch gut so.

Durch all die Jahre in denen ich sein Verhalten studierte habe ich ihn kennen gelernt wie niemand anderen.

Oft genug kann ich prezise vorhersagen wie er in einer Situation reagieren wird. Manchmal glaube ich ich kenne ihn besser als mich selbst.

Und doch überrascht er mich immer wieder. Menschen kann man eben doch nie ganz ergründen.

Sie sind das größte Mysterium auf dieser Erde.

Watson bemerkt, dass ich ihn beobachte, sein Blick ist fragend. Ich schaue ihn ruhig an und wende mich dann wieder dem Feuer und meiner Pfeife zu.

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerke ich, dass er sich ebenfalls seiner Lektüre zuwendet. Doch nur Sekunden später schnellt sein Blick wieder zu mir,

mustert mich voller Sorge.

Ich weiß, dass ich in letzter Zeit wenig gegessen habe und dem entsprechend aussehe. Das Kokain macht es nicht besser. Wohl für meinen gelangweilten Geist,

doch nicht für meine sterbliche Hülle.

Mein guter Watson, immer besorgt um meine Gesundheit. In diesem Punkt ist er noch schlimmer als Mrs Hudson.

Ich muss leicht schmunzeln ob der treuen Fürsorge die mir zuteil wird. Er nimmt Notiz davon und wendet leicht verlegen den Blick ab,

wohl wissend, dass ich seinem Gedankengang gefolgt bin.

Ich frage mich ob er auch weiß, dass ich viele seiner Gefühle und geheimen Wünsche kenne. Nicht weil ich es mir zur Aufgabe gestellt habe ihn auszuspionieren, nein.

Aus reiner Gewohnheit alles und jeden genau zu beobachten. So gesehen war es ein Versehen.

Manchmal wünschte ich ich könnte es abstellen. Müsste nicht jeden Blick, jedes Zucken der Hand deuten, und somit in die Privatssphäre der Menschen eindringen.

Besonders nicht in die von Dr John Watson, meinem Chronisten und treuestem, wenn nicht einzigem Freund.

Mir ist bewusst, dass ich ihn oft schlecht behandelt habe, und er hätte schon mehr als genug Gründe gehabt mir den Rücken zu kehren.

Doch er tat es nie.

Er mag zwar meine komplizierte Denkweise nicht immer verstehen, jedoch bemüht er sich immer meine Taten nachzuvollziehen.

Es kommt ihm nie in den Sinn ich könnte ihm schlechtes wollen.

Gutmütiger, liebevoller Watson.

Er glaubt ich bemerke es nicht. All die kleinen, verräterischen Gesten.

Er bemerkt sie ja selbst kaum. Ist er sich über ihre Bedeutung überhaupt im klaren?

Wohl nicht, sonst wäre er nach außen hin nicht so ruhig.

Er hat viel zu konservative Ansichten als dass er eine solche Tatsache gelassen hinnehmen könnte, ohne von schrecklichen Selbstzweifeln geplagt zu werden.

Ich für meinen Teil habe schon so viele menschliche Abgründe und Perversionen gesehen, dass ich über so etwas nur milde lächeln kann.

Doch die Gesellschaft toleriert es nicht.

Sieht es als "unmoralisch" "sündhaft" und "abnormal" an.

Es ist gerade das Andere, das Ungewöhnliche welches mich reizt. Das Rätsel, das es zu lösen gilt.

Während meine Gedanken über diesem Gebiet kreisen bemerke ich, dass sich mein Herzschlag beschleunigt, wie er es immer tut wenn ich der Lösung eines komplizierten Falles nahe bin.

Habe ich Watson zu einem drei-Pfeifen-Problem degradiert?

Erneut schaut er zu mir, unsere Blicke treffen sich.

Ich will mich abwenden um mich wieder meinen Spekulationen zuzuwenden, doch ich kann nicht. Auf einmal schwirren die Gedanken, die vorher so sorgsam geordnet waren in meinem Kopf umher wie ein wütender Bienenschwarm. Mein Puls ist noch immer erhöht, und mein Magen fühlt sich flau an. Vermutlich Symptome des vernachlässigten Körpers.

Ich kann mich nicht losreißen von seinen Augen. Diesen sanften braunen Augen, die mich immerzu freundlich und bewundernd ansehen.

Und plötzlich trifft mich die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag.


End file.
